A Girl Like You
by Jude Rigby
Summary: Songfic. Anthony's Thin Man thoughts on Dylan during FT. A lot of AD WAFFiness here! Can be read as the companion to Fragile.


A/N: Well this is my second songfic and I hate to tell you readers that I think this is a piece of garbage, not that well written. I'm really depressed and angry with the way I wrote this. And I hope that you readers won't be too harsh in your reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie's Angels and the song used is 'A Girl Like You' by Edwyn Collins which I don't own either.  
  
A Girl Like You  
  
I've never known a girl like you before  
Now just like in a song from days of yore.  
Here you come a knockin,' knockin' on my door  
And I've never met a girl like you before  
  
Never had any woman so consumed his thoughts like she did. With her fiery red hair and equally fiery temper, she managed to invade his mind and remain in his thoughts.  
  
He walked into his apartment, ignoring the throbbing bruises he had received at the Coal Bowl. Instead, he concentrated on the hair had ripped from the Angel named Dylan's head. He brought the strands to his face, rubbing them along his cheek and passing them under his nose, inhaling her scent deeply.  
  
You give me just a taste so I want more  
Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw  
'Cause now you've got me crawlin,' crawlin' on the floor  
And I've never known a girl like you before  
  
Although his mission was to protect the orphan boy, he could help but wonder if Dylan would find out that he had killed Emmers to help Max.  
  
Thinking deeply while he smoked a cigarette, he decided that Dylan would eventually see the reason he had killed Emmers and then forgive him for it.  
  
He reached up to touch the medallion on his necklace and found that it was gone. He then remembered that Dylan had torn it from his neck as he had ripped some of her hair.  
  
Now that she had the necklace, he realized, she would go to the orphanage and she would find out that he did not kill Emmers for no reason. Dylan would see that he was helping them by protecting Max.  
  
You've made me acknowledge the devil in me  
I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically  
Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically  
Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel  
And I've never known a girl like you before  
Never, never, never, never  
Never known a girl like you before  
  
Watching the fighting going on, on the hotel rooftop, he remained in the shadows of the hotel's sign. He was waiting until the moment he thought the time was right to strike. He saw the Asian woman was having a hard time with the thug she was fighting.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and killed the thug with his sword. The Asian woman stared up at him in surprise.  
  
There was a low yell coming from the side of them and he looked over to see Dylan, his Angel, on the edge of the roof, the Irish gang leader trying to push her over the side.  
  
He stalked over to them and pulled the Irishman back. Then he tried to stab him, when that failed, he kicked the Irishman off the roof.  
  
He then helped Dylan off of the edge. He placed one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him. He felt his heart beating wildly as he brought her lips to his.  
  
You give me just a taste so I want more  
And I've never known a girl like you before  
  
Their lips met, and it felt like the whole world was exploding.  
  
He thought that her taste was the sweetest thing in the world. This and the fact that she was responding to the kiss made him grip her arm more tightly.  
  
They pulled apart from one another to breathe, and he ripped a few strands of hair from her head.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried in pain as he rubbed her hair against his cheek.  
  
He looked at her and saw her brush a stand of his own hair against her cheek.  
  
She looked up at him, smiling expectantly.  
  
He opened his mouth and started to say, "W-w-" when a sudden burst of pain in his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" he heard the Irishman say behind him.  
  
"No!"  
  
He heard Dylan screaming as he fell from the roof. Her expression, a combination of sadness and horror, was the last thing he saw before he blacked out  
  
Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw  
Now you've got me crawlin,' crawlin' on the floor  
And I've never known a girl like you before  
  
Two days later, he woke up in his bed to the feeling of his shoulder throbbing like crazy. Sitting up, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the few strands of red hair he had pulled from Dylan the other night. He smelled them deeply, and he was able to ignore the pain in his shoulder.  
  
He had decided, when he had crawled into his bed yesterday morning, that he needed to bide his time. He needed to heal and he needed to wait until the right opportunity came to reveal to Dylan that he was alive.  
  
He lay back on his bed and thought about Dylan. She was unlike any other woman he had known, and she was amazing in that aspect. He realized that he was in love with this red-haired woman. With that thought in his mind, he drifted to sleep, anticipating the time when he could go to Dylan, his Angel and his soul mate.  
  
I've never known a girl like you before  
Now just like in a song from days of yore.  
Here you come a knockin,' knockin' on my door  
And I've never met a girl like you before  
  
You give me just a taste so I want more  
Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw  
'Cause now you've got me crawlin,' crawlin' on the floor  
And I've never known a girl like you before  
  
You've made me acknowledge the devil in me  
I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically  
Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically  
Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel  
And I've never known a girl like you before  
Never, never, never, never  
Never known a girl like you before  
  
This old town's changed so much  
Don't feel like I belong  
Too many protest singers  
Not enough protest songs  
And now you've come along  
Yes you've come along  
And I've never met a girl like you before 


End file.
